A Simple Gesture (Animorphs Style)
by S. C. Hardy
Summary: Just a short Rachel/Tobias story for V-Day


Just a simple Rachel/Tobias story. I'm writing short stories for V-Day for all the topics I write for. I already have Amy/Matt (Wrestling). Now it's Rachel/Tobias. I HAVE to do Kari/T.K. (Digimon). Um… Ron/Hermione? Hmm…

A Simple Gesture 

(Animorphs Style)

# 

"Tobias!" Rachel yelled, trying to find her way through the waist high grass that filled his field. "TOBIAS!" She screamed again, getting annoyed. "UGH! Where are you?!" Her mood softened when she noticed a lone wild flower growing at the feet of a large tree. Its soft…purple like petals ruffled in the wind and its long stem had a few dainty leaves. Rachel smiled and bent down to pick it; it would look nice in her room on top of her dresser…

STOP!!!!!!! A voice screamed in her head. Rachel fell back to the ground and looked up to see Tobias landing in the tree. Rachel, please! Don't pick that flower!! Rachel rolled her eyes and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"And why may I ask, not?" She asked roughly, pushing her self up and wiping the dirt off her jeans. 

Tobias fluffed his feathers. There aren't anymore like that in this field…It's the last of its kind Rachel nodded, but was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to take the flower. 

"Aw. It's really nice." Rachel scratched her head. "Mm, you want to go to the movies later?" She asked him, looking up and giving him _the_ smile. Tobias felt his heart shake as she batted his eyes. Tomorrow _was_ Valentine's Day, but…

Um, I'm sorry Rach, Ax wants me to help him with…this thing Rachel looked away, towards the ground, and nodded.

"Alright, fine. I'll see you later." She gave a small wave and walked off quickly towards the town. 

Tobias watched until he could, then flew off to find Ax. 

The next day after school…

"Damn, I can't believe those stupid teachers gave me three tests, on a HOLIDAY!" Rachel screamed to no one. She entered her house and threw her book bag on the couch and slammed the door shut. She was _not_ in the mood for anything red or heart shaped. Jake had given Cassie a necklace with the charm of a butterfly on it, and she had given him a tiger chain. All day they were all sappy and happy while Rachel was miserable. Even _Marco_ had a couple of Valentines, you know "Since he couldn't pick _just_ one!"

Thankfully none of her family was home or they would've been in the direct threat of having to deal with Hurricane Rachel. She stormed up stairs and flung her shoes into the bathroom. 

"How could he do this to me?" She whispered as she leaned against the wall. Now, Rachel isn't one to get emotional, but Tobias had really hurt her today. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and entered her room... 

Rachel couldn't believe it. Covering her entire room were bouquets of the wild flower Tobias had stopped her from picking. On her dresser, desk, windowsill, chair, not one inch of furniture laid uncovered. Though they weren't the same flower. These were purple, blue, red, orange, pink, and yellow! Their scent was magnificent and all of Rachel's worries disappeared. She closed her eyes and felt her heart start to beat faster as she realized that Tobias didn't forget. 

Then she noticed the one bouquet that was just of the purple flowers. It was lying on top of the dresser at the foot of her bed and it had an envelope on top of it. Rachel quickly opened the envelope and read,

Dear Rachel,

I'm so sorry about yesterday, about everything. When you invited me to the movies, I would have loved to come, but I couldn't. See, Ax made…something that duplicates objects. Well, I was going to make you bouquets of that flower, but I needed it so I could copy it. That's why I yelled for you to stop. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, I didn't mean to get you upset. That's that last thing I would ever want to do to you. 

I love you. 

I will always love you, I hope you know that. 

Happy Valentine's Day

-Tobias

Well? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!

Until then…

~~S.C. Hardy


End file.
